Neo Universe
|-|Romaji= Stand up! Universe now!! (We can feel the light) (I give hurt to you) (Hey!) WOW! WOW! NEO UNIVERSE NOW!! (Hey!) WOW! WOW! Kakumei wa TONIGHT! HURRY UP!! (Hey!) WOW! WOW! NEO UNIVERSE NOW!! (Let's go!) WOW! WOW! WOW! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! (Hey! Hey!) WOW! WOW! YEAH! YEAH! (NEO UNIVERSE NOW!!) WOW! WOW! WOW! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! (Hey! Hey!) THE TIME HAS COME! DANCE!! DANCE!! (Hey!) WOW! WOW! NEO UNIVERSE NOW!! (Hey!) WOW! WOW! Shoudou wa BLAZE! TURN IT UP!! (Hey!) WOW! WOW! NEO UNIVERSE NOW!! (Let's sing!) WOW! WOW! WOW! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! (Hey! Hey!) WOW! WOW! YEAH! YEAH! (NEO UNIVERSE NOW!!) WOW! WOW! WOW! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! (Hey! Hey!) THE DIE IS CAST! ALL RIGHT!! (Itsumademo) (Taisetsu dake) (Kanashimi mo) Let's go!!! (Hey!) WOW! WOW! NEO UNIVERSE NOW!! (Hey!) WOW! WOW! kakumei wa TONIGHT! HURRY UP!! (Hey!) WOW! WOW! NEO UNIVERSE NOW!! (Get High!) WOW! WOW! WOW! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! (Hey! Hey!) WOW! WOW! YEAH! YEAH! (neo universe now!!) WOW! WOW! WOW! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! (Hey! Hey!) THE TIME HAS COME! PARTY!! (Hey!) WOW! WOW! NEO UNIVERSE NOW!! (Hey!) WOW! WOW! Kakumei wa TONIGHT! HURRY UP!! (Hey!) WOW! WOW! NEO UNIVERSE NOW!! Shinjitsu wo kono te de tsukuridase!!! WOW! WOW! NEO UNIVERSE NOW!! WOW! WOW! Shoudou wa BLAZE! TURN IT UP!! WOW! WOW! NEO UNIVERSE NOW!! Gensou mo mirai ni egakidase!!! |-|Kanji= Stand up！ Universe now！！ ×2 祈りは届かないと言った キミに希望　見せたいんだ 闇を切り裂く僕らのBrightest World (We can feel the light) 消えないPRIDE 命は永久(とわ)じゃないと知った キミに愛を感じて欲しいんだ 優しさで満たされたPerfect World (I give hurt to you) 枯れないPRIDE 遠い記憶　キミと手繰り寄せて 新しい時代を始めよう　一つに絡まる螺旋のように (Hey！) WOW！ WOW！ NEO UNIVERSE NOW！！ (Hey！) WOW！ WOW！ 革命はTONIGHT！ HURRY UP！！ (Hey！) WOW！ WOW！ NEO UNIVERSE NOW！！ 真実をこの手で　創り出せ！！！ (Let's go！) WOW！ WOW！ WOW！ YEAH！ YEAH！ YEAH！ (Hey！ Hey！) WOW！ WOW！ YEAH！ YEAH！ (neo universe now！！) WOW！ WOW！ WOW！ YEAH！ YEAH！ YEAH！ (Hey！ Hey！) 感情の向くまま THE TIME HAS COME！ DANCE！！ DANCE！！ Yeah 奇跡は起こらない？ それだったら　なおさら起こしたい 明けない夜など信じない キミの涙もすぐに止めたい 夢を語って　バカにされたって 今に見てろってキミと笑って 共に目指そうかFuture World どんなイバラ道だって折れないPRIDE ずっと続く　輪廻の輪の中で この同じ時間を僕らが　生きてる事には意味があるんだ (Hey！) WOW！ WOW！ NEO UNIVERSE NOW！！ (Hey！) WOW！ WOW！ NEO UNIVERSE NOW！！ 幻想もミライに　描き出せ！！！ (Let's sing！) WOW！ WOW！ WOW！ YEAH！ YEAH！ YEAH！ (Hey！ Hey！) WOW！ WOW！ YEAH！ YEAH！ (neo universe now！！) WOW！ WOW！ WOW！ YEAH！ YEAH！ YEAH！ (Hey！ Hey！) 冷静じゃいられない THE DIE IS CAST！ ALL RIGHT！！ (いつまでも) 僕らはただ (大切だけ) 空に掲げ (哀しみも) 痛みさえも 分け合い 現実と戦おう 生涯Show time 論外ない ボーダーレスで繋ぐParty time 生涯Show time 論外ない ボーダーレスで繋ぐParty time 生涯Show time 論外ない ボーダーレスで繋ぐParty time 生涯Show time 論外ない ボーダーレスで騒げ！！ Let's go！！！ (Hey！) WOW！ WOW！ NEO UNIVERSE NOW！！ (Hey！) WOW！ WOW！ 革命はTONIGHT！ HURRY UP！！ (Hey！) WOW！ WOW！ NEO UNIVERSE NOW！！ 真実をこの手で　創り出せ！！！ (Get High！) WOW！ WOW！ WOW！ YEAH！ YEAH！ YEAH！ (Hey！ Hey！) WOW！ WOW！ YEAH！ YEAH！ (neo universe now！！) WOW！ WOW！ WOW！ YEAH！ YEAH！ YEAH！ (Hey！ Hey！) 感情の向くまま THE TIME HAS COME！ PARTY！！ (Hey！) WOW！ WOW！ NEO UNIVERSE NOW！！ (Hey！) WOW！ WOW！ 革命はTONIGHT！ HURRY UP！！ (Hey！) WOW！ WOW！ NEO UNIVERSE NOW！！ 真実をこの手で　創り出せ！！！ WOW！ WOW！ NEO UNIVERSE NOW！！ WOW！ WOW！ 衝動はBLAZE！ TURN IT UP！！ WOW！ WOW！ NEO UNIVERSE NOW！！ 幻想もミライに　描き出せ！！！ |-|English= Stand up! Universe now!! You said the prayers did not reach you I want to show hope to you Our brightest world is cutting through the darkness (We can feel the light) This non-disappearing pride I knew that life was not permanent I want you to feel love This perfect world is filled with kindness (I give hurt to you) This non-withering pride This distant memory is reeling you in closer Let's start a new era, like a spiral intertwined into one (Hey!) WOW! WOW! NEO UNIVERSE NOW!! (Hey!) WOW! WOW! The revelation is tonight! HURRY UP!! (Hey!) WOW! WOW! NEO UNIVERSE NOW!! With these hands create reality!!! (Let's go!) WOW! WOW! WOW! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! (Hey! Hey!) WOW! WOW! YEAH! YEAH! (NEO UNIVERSE NOW!!) WOW! WOW! WOW! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! (Hey! Hey!) With emotions facing forward THE TIME HAS COME! DANCE!! DANCE!! Yeah miracles don't happen? If that's the case, then I want to wake up even more You don't believe in a night that won't come to an end I quickly want to stop your tears It was stupid talking about this dream Now look and smile Shall we aim for the future world together? No matter what kind of thorns are on the road, this pride won't break The endless cycle of life and death will continue forever in a circle At this same time we live with meaning (Hey!) WOW! WOW! NEO UNIVERSE NOW!! (Hey!) WOW! WOW! This impulse is blazing! TURN IT UP!! (Hey!) WOW! WOW! NEO UNIVERSE NOW!! Draw out the illusions in the future!!! (Let's sing!) WOW! WOW! WOW! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! (Hey! Hey!) WOW! WOW! YEAH! YEAH! (NEO UNIVERSE NOW!!) WOW! WOW! WOW! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! (Hey! Hey!) I can't calm down THE DIE IS CAST！ ALL RIGHT！！ (Forever) we are just (Only important) put it up to the sky (Even in sadness) and in pain Let's share this reality and fight This life long showtime is not irrelevant Borderless connection party time This life long showtime is not irrelevant Borderless connection party time This life long showtime is not irrelevant Borderless connection party time This life long showtime is not irrelevant Borderless noise!! Let's go!! (Hey!) WOW! WOW! NEO UNIVERSE NOW!! (Hey!) WOW! WOW! The revelation is tonight! HURRY UP!! (Hey!) WOW! WOW! NEO UNIVERSE NOW!! With these hands create reality!!! (Let's go!) WOW! WOW! WOW! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! (Hey! Hey!) WOW! WOW! YEAH! YEAH! (NEO UNIVERSE NOW!!) WOW! WOW! WOW! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! (Hey! Hey!) With emotions facing forward THE TIME HAS COME! DANCE!! DANCE!! (Hey!) WOW! WOW! NEO UNIVERSE NOW!! (Hey!) WOW! WOW! The revelation is tonight! HURRY UP!! (Hey!) WOW! WOW! NEO UNIVERSE NOW!! With these hands create reality!!! (Hey!) WOW! WOW! NEO UNIVERSE NOW!! (Hey!) WOW! WOW! This impulse is blazing! TURN IT UP!! (Hey!) WOW! WOW! NEO UNIVERSE NOW!! Draw out the illusions in the future!!! Category:Prizmmy Lyrics